Clumy and SmurStorm's matchmaking love story
by I. M. Rally
Summary: SmurfAggie enlists SmurfStorm to help bring Clumsy and SmurfJade together, but when they can't make Clumsy and SmurfJade's love blossom naturally, they decide to make it happen supernaturally. Unbeknownst to SmurfAggie and Clumsy, SmurfStorm has feelings for Clumsy, and does everything to get him, but she decided to gave up her happiness to make Clumsy happy instead.
1. Clumsy in love

**The wait is finally over. I finally made a Clumsy and SmurfStorm love story fanfic, featuring my OC, SmurfAggie. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

One afternoon, in his home, Clumsy is looking wistfully at the photo on the wall.

He sighed, then turned on the boombox that SmurfAggie gave to him. The boombox began to cry tears through the speakers. As an electric guitar piece started to play, Clumsy stepped back from the photo and the boombox, took a seat on the floor, and began to sing a song

 **Clumsy:** _Your smile beamed my lonely soul,  
Your photo on the wall.  
My eyes well up, I almost fall,  
Your photo on the wall. _

Suddenly, the room began to flood even more, eventually causing Clumsy to be submerged in the water.

 **Clumsy:** _Your voice so loud, you can call.  
You're so smart like you know it all  
You look at me, I'm not so tall,  
Your photo on the wall. _

_Without you, I can't breathe!  
Without you, I can't brea- _

Clumsy was interrupted when SmurfAggie appeared beside him. She was curious when Clumsy didn't answer her calls and knocks, and curious on to what Clumsy's troubles are, so she entered anyway. The music also stopped.

"What's going on, bro?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Clumsy immediately said as the water in the room suddenly vanished. SmurfAggie and Clumsy landed face-first on the floor.

"Then whose photo were you singing about?" She asked again.

He blushed, "No one's! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look wistfully at the sunset." He headed for the door and left the room.

"Dude! It's 2pm!" SmurfAggie reminded.

Clumsy quickly returned and donned a pair of sunglasses before heading out again, "Then I'll be gone for a while. "

"Hmm..." Out of curiosity, SmurfAggie looked at Clumsy's secret photo on the wall. It was an image of all the girl smurfs training with SmurfJade in the center.

"SmurfJade? Aww! He wuvs her, but he doesn't know how to tell her!" SmurfAggie gushed mockingly, then changed to her normal voice, "This kid needs help, badly! And there's only one person who can help him badly enough!

* * *

Later, SmurfAggie discussed her plans with somebody on a treehouse.

"Okay. So the plan is: we make her fall in love with you, then you guys date, become high school sweethearts, go to separate colleges and probably experiment more, break-up after a massive argument because one of you cheated, then you'll have to marry someone else and have kids because you'll want to feel normal, but one day you'll do an online search to see if either of you got fat or bald. Next thing you know you'll be paying a ton of money on divorce and alimony, but don't worry, because by the time you realize your mistake, you'll be in your winter years where all that matters is having someone to fight with. "

It revealed that SmurfAggie has been talking to SmurfStorm the entire time.

SmurfStorm was confused about SmurfAggie's discussion, "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. Normally I would talk through my plans with my friends back in my world or in other worlds, or with the boys, but they can't really know about this one," SmurfAggie answered.

"That wasn't a plan. That was just a series of bleak things that'll probably happen. And I don't understand what you're been saying about high schools, college, and online stuffs," SmurfStorm deadpanned.

"We have our own civilization, do we?" SmurfAggie smirked, "Would you help me make her fall in love with Clumsy?

SmurfStorm smiled and blushed, "Heh! Well, it depends! Who's the 'her' in this conversation?"

"SmurfJade! Clumsy's into SmurfJade!" SmurfAggie exclaimed

SmurfStorm was surprised, then saddened as she thought Clumsy was into her, but not, "Oh, really? I see... "

"I know! Weird, right? I thought he was into you, but nope, it's definitely SmurfJade! There's picture evidence if you want to see it," SmurfAggie pulled out her smartphone with SmurfJade's photo that she pictured in Clumsy's house earlier and began to rudely shove it in SmurfStorm's face, much to her annoyance and disappointment. "Look! Look! Look! See? It's her! It's SmurfJade! Look at it! Can you see? Look! Look! Look! Look! You're not looking!"

* * *

At the Forbidden Forest, under the dragon flies' nests, Clumsy was sitting on the ground with a notepad in his lap, writing a love poem.

"The only difference between love and pain is the spelling," Clumsy thought of some words and phrase for his poem. "The only difference between me and you is...is..."

SmurfAggie poked her head out from behind the bushes, and yelled, " ...the way I'm smelling!"

Inspired, Clumsy wrote down what he just heard as he thought it came from sone he didn't know, like maybe Mother Nature or one of the dragon flies.

SmurfAggie, who is still with SmurfStorm, laughed immaturely until he realized Stormy was not amused, and Aggie stopped

"Can girl smurfs like you make love potions?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" SmurfStorm inquired.

"You know, some kind of love potion that tricks you into thinking everyone is beautiful," Aggie explained.

"We never heard of that, and SmurfWillow can't make a love potion or whatever," Stormy said.

"Well, I know how. Last year, I just received a magical wand-staff from the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, who was now my best friend. He also gave me a magic instruction, and I read that there was a way to make a love potion of my wand-staff. We need to help him out before he grows a fringe."

"No, sorry, SmurfAggie. We don't do those things. By the way, what's a fringe?"

"An emo hair. Black hair that covers one's eye and has colorful tips, mostly purple or blue.

"And what's wrong with emo hair?

SmurfAggie pointed Clumsy, who now has a full head of black hair with streaks of magenta dye, possibly a wig, and a pierced ear.

"I-I suppose it's not for everysmurf," SmurfStorm deadpanned.

"I got an idea! They say the feeling of falling in love is similar to experiencing a life-or-death situation," SmurfAggie said excitingly.

SmurfStorm asked, "So?"

"So, let's give SmurfJade a little adrenaline rush!" SmurfAggie replied, then began running out of the bushes, heading to the wall back to Smurf Village and out of sight. "Come on, I need your help!"

"Oh, sure... I'll help you," SmurfStorm agreed.

"Great!" SmurfAggie's voice echoed.

Secretly, SmurfStorm didn't want Clumsy and SmurfJade to fall in love with each other. She secretly has a crush on Clumsy, and she didn't want someone to take him away from her. SmurfStorm didn't felt this way when she first met Clumsy, until he saw how smart he was, as she thought he was smart, despite being so clumsy.

When SmurfAggie was far away from her, SmurfStorm said with a sinister voice, "I'll help you fail! "

* * *

 **When I watch The Amazing World of Gumball: The Matchmaker, the episode inspires me for making the same reference for Clumsy and SmurfStorm, so I made it. I hope you're not mad that I get this inspiration from TAWOG.**

 **FYI, SmurfAggie motioned "The Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten", this character belongs to the movie, The Book of Life.**

 **Additionally, when SmurfAggie went back and forth from Smurf World to other worlds and her own home world, she brought back her modern things, like smartphones and boombox, with her into the Smurf World to share these things with the smurfs.**


	2. Love Potion

**I know that this is what you've been waiting for, fans. Don't be shy to review. I've been working for this just for you, ClumsyxSmurfStorm fans. It's been long now that you requested this, so here it is!**

* * *

At the Smurf Village, SmurfJade was watering her plant in her garden. Suddenly, a deformed SmurfAggie covered in a green liquid crawled towards SmurfJade. She walked back away, horrified.

"Quick, save yourself!" SmurfAggie struggled to move. "There's been a poisonous chemical spill! Get to Clumsy's house where you'll be safe! MY SKIN! IT BUUUURRRRRNS!"

Behind the bush, SmurfStorm poured a green juice on the floor to imitate the chemicals. She has a mischievous grin. She 'accidentally' threw out the juice box, revealing SmurfAggie's plan. As it fell into the open, SmurfAggie and SmurfJade stared at the empty box.

SmurfJade then stepped forward to take a closer look, "Hmm... Kinda looks like juice."

SmurfAggie swiped the juice box away to continue her plan. "NO! It's a lethal cocktail of chemicals that will completely destroy your metabolism, deforming your body until your butt crack reaches your shoulder blades!"

SmurfJade was unconvinced and smiled derisively, "Yeah, that's juice. Oh, SmurfAggie, you're such a hypochondriac! Going one world to another probably making you lose your mind." She walked away to get more water.

"NO! The safe place is Clumsy's house, and it's right there!" When her plan failed, SmurfAggie shook off her fake injuries and sighed as she talked to SmurfStorm. "Well, I guess we should get Clumsy out of his house before somesmurf else found him."

In his house, Clumsy is seen with a rose in his mouth and taped to the wall, which has a painting of a heart, which he is in the center of, and there are lit candles on the floor. Romantic music is playing in the background. Papa Smurf entered his house here he saw Clumsy.

"I don't want to question that," Papa quickly left and closed the door.

* * *

Later, it's lunch time.

Clumsy hastily ate a sandwich and drinking some water. SmurfAggie then sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm eating as much as I can before it comes back," Clumsy said.

"Before what comes back?"

Clumsy suddenly regurgitated the sandwich he just ate in perfect condition. He also spat out the water he was drinking directly into his glass, "The knot in my stomach."

SmurfAggie looked under the table, seeing that Clumsy has a literal knot in his stomach. She looked disgust. She then said with a playful facial expression, "Okay. You know what all girls like?"

"Being treated like they're all the same and having generalizations made about them?" Clumsy guessed

"What? No. They all hate that..." SmurfAggie said, then told him in a sentimental voice, "...but they all love a guy who's not scared of being vulnerable. Share your secrets. She'll love you for your imperfections."

"I don't think she's going to fall for a guy who is clumsy and accidentally does something wrong."

"Fine. Whatever. It wasn't my idea anyways. It was hers".

SmurfAggie pointed at their left where SmurfStorm and SmurfJade.

Clumsy blushed, but then stood up, looking determined, "OKAY! SHE WANTS ME TO EXPOSE MYSELF?! THEN I'LL EXPOSE MYSELF!"

"What?" SmurfAggie was disgusted about 'exposing himself'

"V-verbally," Clumsy walked over to SmurfJade and SmurfStorm, and started shouting embarrassing things. "I HAVE THREE APPLES WITH A HAT ON ONE OF THEM EVERY TIME I GO TO SLEEP SO I WON'T BE LONELY! ONCE I HAD A BIT OF BREAD STUCK IN MY TEETH FOR A WEEK. I SWALLOWED IT INSTEAD OF SPITTING IT OUT, AND IT TASTED LIKE TOOTHPASTE! AND WHEN I FEEL AWKWARD, I FORGET HOW TO WALK! OKAY, BYE!" Clumsy began to awkwardly stagger away as the two smurf girls stared at him.

SmurfJade's expression was rather bemused, and asked SmurfStorm, "Heh! What was that?"

Without answers, SmurfStorm and SmurfJade continued laughing. Carrie's expression, however, changed to melancholy as she sighed sadly.

* * *

SmurfAggie brought SmurfStorm with her to her home world. Smurfaggie transformed back in her human form as Aggie, still has her wings, once she stepped in her world, while SmurfStorm remained the same. At Aggie's house, they approached her computer.

"Why are you brining here?" SmurfStorm asked.

"We'll do Plan C!" Aggie said. "We secretly marry them online, and hope that SmurfJade's love will grow over time."

"Great plan..." SmurfStorm commented.

"Thank you." The winged human appreciated the smurf's comment.

The, Stormy angrily continued, "...if C stands for 'SERIOUSLY STUPID!'"

"That's not how you spell 'serious', so that doesn't even work," Aggie said sarcastically. "And we're not at 'Plan S, so... 'shh.'" That starts with an 'S'."

"Why did you have to drag me into this? You know very well that I like Clumsy when he helped me checking over Gargamel and his pets. It's written all over my face."

"I don't see that. I only see you as a 'serious and strong' smurf, who doesn't have time for these girly and romance stuff! What does that expression even mean? Are you intrigued? Skeptical? Hungry?"

SmurfStorm sighed as she admitted, "I'm disappointed."

Aggie's expression softened as she realized she had been unsympathetic, "Oh...l-look, I'm really sorry. He's just not into you, I guess."

"I meant I'm disappointed in myself. If you like someone, you're supposed to help them find happiness. Not ruin their chances."

"Aww...come here."

In an effort to comfort her, Aggie offered Storm a hug. Stormy was embarrassed if she hugged someone, but she really needed a hug right now. Since Aggie was so big to hug, he stepped on Aggie's hand and hugged her face as Aggie snuggled in return.

When she broke a hug, SmurfStorm clenched her arm, and sighed, "I think you should do it."

"Do what?" Aggie asked.

"Making a love potion."

* * *

When the two girls returned to Smurf World, where Aggie turned back into a smurf as SmurfAggie, she started to make a love potion by throwing Clumsy's hat and few strands of SmurfJade's hair into a cauldron full of volatile green liquid.

"A part of him, a part of her, and one last ingredient: the tear of someone who loves him," SmurfAggie looked at SmurfStorm as she needed her tears

Obviously, SmurfStorm doesn't cry, but she'll try as she shed a tear into the cauldron. The potion turned a bright pink color, and romantic R&B music started playing.

"Uh... Where's that music coming from?" Stormy asked.

"It's just what happens when you stir a love potion. It says here on my spell book," SmurfAggie explained.

* * *

At the middle of the village, Clumsy and SmurfJade are seen on benches opposite to each other. Darwin wanted to eat his sandwich, but put it down and sighed sadly. Meanwhile, SmurfJade watched a butterfly over her.

From afar, SmurfAggie and SmurfStorm hid behind the well. SmurfAggie carried a vial of love potion.

SmurfAggie noticed SmurfStorm's face as the former felt sympathy for the latter.

SmurfStorm sighed, "It's fine. This is all for Clumsy."

SmurfAggie grabbed a headless arrow, stick it in the vial of love potion and readied a bow she arbitrarily pulled.

"Wha-? Wait! What are you doing?!" Smurfstorm looked surprise.

"Well, I thought it would be more romantic than putting it in their drinks when they're not looking. Plus, you girls traned me to do archery, so I'll make the use of it," SmurfAggie replied.

Stormy stammered in protest, but says nothing as Aggie proceeded to shoot the arrow at Clumsy.

"AHH! I LOVE YOU, SMURFJADE!" Clumsy yelled.

Aggie dipped another headless arrow into the vial of love potion, loaded it into the bow, and shot at SmurfJade.

"AHH! I LOVE YOU TOO, CLUMSY!" SmurfJade responded.

SmurfStorm and SmurfAggie looked at each other and shrugged. They then looked back at Clumsy and SmurfJade, who were snuggling at each other's face. Stormy and Aggie looked away repulsively.

* * *

 **This is what you've been waiting for, people! Leave a review!**


	3. True Love

The next day, in his house, Clumsy sprayed pink cologne in excess everywhere. He hummed happily while doing so. He then dropped the cologne and looked at himself in a mirror, winking at his reflection.

SmurfAggie can smell the cologne from her house. She flew to Clumsy's house and walked in without knocking.

"What the-?! Dude, are you nuts?! She broke into a fit of coughs as she ran to the window and opened it. "I'm pretty sure you just punched a hole in the ozone layer, man!" Because of the cologne, there was a hole in the sky, causing the sunlight to slightly burn the house with small fires.

"I just want to smell my best for my date!" Clumsy said.

SmurfAggie smiled and cleared her throat, waiting for an appreciation.

Clumsy was a little confused, "What?"

"Well, I think I'm owed a little 'thank you—'" SmurfAggie cut off her sentence as she coughed from the cologne all over the room. "Dude, there's still way too much deodorant," She coughed again then stopped. "I think I'm owed a little 'thank you' for fixing your love life."

"What are you talking about?" Clumsy asked.

"Clumsy, I saw it."

"Saw what?"

SmurfAggie pointed the photo on the wall, "Your photo of SmurfJade. Let's just say, SmurfStorm and I lent a 'helping hand,' and let's just say that this 'helping hand' involved the dark arts and a dangerous weapon. Because it did.

Clumsy as still confused at first, but when he looked at the photo again, he finally understood, "Ohhh... That's not a photo of SmurfJade! It's of SmurfStorm! But she doesn't show up there. She was hiding in the bush, as part of her training."

SmurfAggie, suddenly looking horrified, turned to the photo. In front of SmurfJade was a bush. But it's not just a bush; It's not even a bush at all. It was SmurfStorm in disguise.

SmurfAggie blushed in shame, "What?!"

"Yeah, she used to be the girl of my dreams. Anyway, gotta go. Don't want to be late for the date with the new love of my life," Clumsy walked out and shuts the door.

SmurfAggie just realized she made a biggest mistake ever for love couple smurfs. She wanted to fix this as a matchmaker. She quickly flew out of Clumsy's house by the window, and made it to SmurfStorm's house.

"SmurfStorm! Please, open the door! It's an emergency!" She rapidly and loudly knocked on the door.

SmurfStorm opened the door, and found smurfAggie, "What?"

"Give me a gentle slap on the arm," SmurfAggie extended her hand to SmurfStorm as the latter lightly slapped the former's hand

"What was that for?" SmurfStorm asked.

Smurfaggie sighed in embarrassment and fear, "I, uh... got it all mixed up. Clumsy never loved SmurfJade... He loved you!

SmurfStorm, now furious, prepared to hit SmurfAggie for real as she extended her fist to punch her.

SmurfAggie made a duck, "BUT YOU SLAPPED ME ALREADY SO YOU'VE HAD YOUR REVENGE!"

When she realized SmurfAggie has a point, SmurfStorm put down her hand and groaned in frustration, "So what now?"

"Instead of playing Matchmaker, we're going to have to play Matchbreaker!"

* * *

Later, Clumsy and SmurfJade were walking together. SmurfAggie and SmurfStorm hid behind a rock.

"Sorry, Jokey! This is love," SmurfAggie grabbed Jokey Smurf, put him in her party cannon, and fired him towards SmurfJade; as a result, Jokey and SmurfJade's heads got stuck together.

As Clumsy looked on in surprise, Smurfstorm appeared behind Clumsy with a large stick. She held it out for Clumsy to take.

"What's that for?" He inquired.

"A crime of passion," Storm replied.

Suddenly, the potion took over and Clumsy made a 'love' face, sighing lovingly, "She's too good not to be shared. "

SmurfStorm looked surprised at first, but then sighed and turned away, throwing the bat over her shoulder. The bat clonked SmurfAggie on the head, knocking her down.

* * *

The next morning, Clumsy woke up and saw a lot of food for breakfast. He didn't know what to choose and he was so hungry. He couldn't resist anymore, so he ate them all.

SmurfAggie and SmurfStorm hid inside Clumsy's closet, and quietly and mischievously laughed.

Later, SmurfJade noticed something about Clumsy.

"Hmm. You're not quite the same as when we met," She said to a now big fat Clumsy. The potion is still taking over as SmurfJade gasped lovingly, "That means there's more of you to love!"

When Clumsy and SmurfJade snuggled, Aggie and Storm face-planted their heads on the wall of a house when they saw their plan didn't work.

* * *

At lunch, Clumsy sat on a bench, eating his lunch.

SmurfJade ran up to him, looking panicked, "Clumsy, I've just seen SmurfAggie! She said apparently I have cooties! It's like a disease she said! How?! Who else have you kissed?!

Clumsy thought of someone who he kissed with. Technically, he was being kissed… by Smurfette, other non-smurf girls, and an Enchanted Kissing plant.

But still, out of jealousy, SmurfJade was still in love with Clumsy because of the potion as they both snuggled each other's face.

SmurfAggie and a heartbroken SmurfStorm watched the infatuated couple. Storm whimpered in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." SmurfAggie apologized. She really messed it up and failed her mission as a matchmaker.

Ignoring her, SmurfStorm, watching Clumsy and SmurfJade, sniffed and began to cry. She never felt this sadness before, until that time she met Clumsy with his 'skills', she realized these feeling like love, sadness, jealousy and other feelings that every girl has just developed in her.

When Clumsy and SmurfJade separated and look at each other with 'love' faces, Clumsy, however, glanced over SmurfJade's shoulder and saw SmurfStorm breaking into tears. There is a moment where he stared at SmurfStorm blankly. Suddenly, the effect of the love potion is nullified when he saw storm's tear and Clumsy returned to his normal self.

Clumsy gasped when he realized he's in love with the wrong girl. He pushed Jade away, and rushed to SmurfStorm, who is still crying. Upon seeing Clumsy approached her, Storm is surprised. Aggie was equally in awe.

"True love broke the spell," She gasped as she nudged her elbow on SmurfStorm, who stopped crying and wiped away her tears. "Come on... say something."

SmurfStorm approached Clumsy nervously. Both of them were blushing and smiling.

"Uh, hey... so, would you like to go out somewhere sometime and do...something? Or-or we could go somewhere else sometime and do some...other thing." Storm asked.

"Hmm... they both sound great," Clumsy smiled warmly and nodded.

Jade suddenly got up, still love-struck, began to growl over Clumsy.

"Hold on a second." SmurfAggie took his bow and arrow from earlier, shot a love potion spiked arrow at SmurfJade's water can.

SmurfJade gasped in surprise as the arrow impacted, but then she immediately fell in love with her water can.

"Please, continue," SmurfAggie said, taking steps backward to give the couple some space.

Clumsy and SmurfStorm tentatively inched toward each other, then they take one another's hands and kiss passionately.

SmurfAggie watched clumsy and SmurfStorm happily as they embrace, "True love. Works all the time." She sighed.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Cast and Characters**

 **Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf**

 **Michelle Rodriguez - SmurfStorm**

 **Anne Hathaway - SmurfAggie**

 **Melissa Sturm - SmurfJade**

 **Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf**


End file.
